howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cast Out, Part 1 (transcript)
Transcript episode begins with [[Gobber the Belch (Franchise)|Gobber], Mulch and Bucket in the forest with catapults.] Gobber: Nothing like starting the morning with a good ambush. [[Dragon Riders] fly towards them.] Gobber: Catapult, fire! launch giant boulders, which are now hurling towards the teens. Fishlegs: Ambush! Hiccup: Plasma blast, bud! evading the "enemy's" attacks, the twins narrowly avoid getting hit. Ruffnut: That thing almost took my head off! Tuffnut: It did?! Gobber! Do it again! Hiccup: Fall back, everyone! There's too many of them! Snotlout: You fall back! I am going in to finish this! Hiccup: Snotlout, that is not the exercise! Retreat! flies down towards the catapults, against Hiccup's orders. Snotlout: I got your retreat. Right here! flips [[Hookfang (Franchise)|Hookfang] around, hitting the catapult with a blast of fire. The catapult then malfunctions and fires itself, sending a boulder their way. While Snotlout is lounging on Hookfang's neck, the boulder flies past them. Hiccup and Toothless are forced to barrel roll out of the way to avoid getting hit by the boulder, which is now flying towards Astrid. She turns around and at the last second, she leans out of the way, but leans too far and falls off of Stormfly!] Astrid: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Hiccup: ASTRID!!! Astrid is falling towards the ground, Hiccup and Toothless dive down to catch her. Right before Astrid can go splat, Hiccup manages to catch her. She then wakes up to Hiccup and Fishlegs. Astrid: What? What happened? lands near the other riders, with Snotlout boasting about his performance, oblivious of what happened. Snotlout: Yeah! That's right! That's how Snotlout retreats: he doesn't! Click-click-boom! including the dragons and except for Astrid, are now glaring at Snotlout, with Hiccup giving the angriest stare of all. Snotlout: What? Why are you all looking at me? I mean, listen, I know why you all are looking at me. his arms What? It's Hiccup's stupid exercise! can't contain his anger no longer. Hiccup: You have no idea what you did, do you?! Snotlout: Yeah. Hookfang and I made the coolest trick shot ever. Hiccup: You almost got Astrid killed! Snotlout: Come on, she's fine. Look at her. can barely stand up. Astrid: No thanks to you. UGH! is now strong enough to run over to Snotlout, furious and ready to inflict as much pain upon him as possible, before Hiccup stops her by holding her back. Hiccup: Okay, alright. Easy there, Astrid! Astrid: I'm going to kill you! finally calms down then walks away, muttering how she's going to take Snotlout's helmet and "shove it up his dirty, little rotten--". Hiccup: That's it. I am tired of this. Snotlout: I'm tired of this! What are you tired of? Hiccup: You always have to do things your way. Snotlout: Well, guess what? I look out for number one. to Hookfang And one "A". Hiccup: Exactly. How can we rely on you if you don't do what we ask? Snotlout: So, what are you saying, (Mockingly) Hiccup? Hiccup: I'm saying, until further notice, you're suspended from the Academy. Snotlout: What?! riders, including Astrid, are shocked at this, for they have never seen Hiccup this angry at anyone before. Hiccup: You're grounded. pokes Hiccup's chest, as if challenging him. Snotlout: You can't ground me! You're not my dad! pokes back. Hiccup: Yes, I can! then tries to stare him down in intimidation. Snotlout: Oh, really?! angrily stares back, and Snotlout is forced to back down, but isn't giving up yet. Snotlout: Watch! mounts Hookfang. Ground this, Dragon Boy! flies off, away from Berk, and as far away from Hiccup as possible. Tuffnut: Am I wrong in thinking that grounding means staying on the ground? Because that looks an awful lot like, uh, "skying". Astrid: You did not have to do that for me, Hiccup. Hiccup: (matter-of-factly) If we can't count on him during practice, how can we possibly count on him the next time we run into Dagur? scene changes to a picture of Toothless, and Dagur popping up next to it, and talking to it like the deranged person he is. Dagur: Hello, Mr. Night Fury. How are we doing today? Happy? Feeling "Hiccup-y" good? Just a big love fest over there on Berk isn't it? Well, that's going to change very soon. That's right. You and I are going to spend some quality time together, ramming it up-- walks in and interrupts Dagur's one-sided conversation with the picture. Savage: Dagur! I have news regarding our latest Dragon Root tests. Dagur: What did you call me? Savage: (Catching himself) Right, sorry. Your, uh, "Derangedness". Dagur: Ah, rolls right off the tongue, doesn't it? Savage: Uh, yes. Anyway, the Dragon Root test worked exactly like you thought it would. The wild dragons fought for it like, well, you know, wild dragons! Dagur: Excellent! What shall we do next? So many options! Savage: Oh, what if we keep an eye on Berk for the right time to plant it? Dagur: So simple, yet, so deranged. I like it! When the time is right, we will put my plan in to motion, and the Night Fury will finally be mine! are now back at the academy, where there isn't a deranged psychopath in sight. Hiccup then flies in, where we see the twins redecorating Snotlout's pen. Hiccup: So, let me guess, Snotlout is out flying? Tuffnut: You didn't hear it from us. Hiccup: And, what are you two doing? Tuffnut: Well, we figured with Snotlout kicked out of the academy and our pen next to his, we'd knock down a wall, create kind of a better flow. It's a Feng Shui-- Obviously, in remembrance of Snotlout. He will be forgotten. Will-- sorry-- Will not be forgotten. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Transcripts